


Old Words (#215 Ceremony)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [195]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Collars, Community: numb3rs100, Dom/sub, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renewed vows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Words (#215 Ceremony)

Ian felt better every day. Different, parts of his mind had healed into new shapes like bones reset, but better. There was still something missing though. Something it took almost a year for him to even bring up. Something he knew he would have to earn again.

The leather was smooth under his fingers. The clasp had been replaced as it was wearing out anyway. Charlie sat next to him on the bed. He took the collar from Ian and with great solemnity placed it around Ian’s neck. Ian closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then another. He opened them. The collar felt good, safe, right.

“So you know you are kept and cared for.” Charlie said repeating his old vows.

Ian handed Charlie the arm band with fresh laces. Charlie took his time lacing it on and with each second Ian felt more at ease.

“So you know you have a place to return to.” Charlie said cupping Ian’s cheek before lacing his fingers with Ian’s.

Ian smiled and ran his thumb along Charlie’s ring. Charlie drew him in holding Ian close, foreheads touching and breaths mingling. “And you will never be abandoned, dismissed or denied.”


End file.
